Spider-Man: State Of Emergency
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: Who's the REAL criminal here?
1. Chapter 1

We fade to New York City late at night (10:46 to be exact) where the camera hovers around above buildings and alleyways until we cut to Central Park...

...where we hear someone narrating...

 _I don't...I can't remember...what happened to me. Or how long it's been...I can't even recall...how I'm still alive...all I do know is...I can't stop._

We eventually transcend out of the shadows and realize the person narrating was Jesse Ryan (Logan Lerman). He was hiding himself in one of the bushes and he...WASN'T feeling good. At all.

Eventually, he pulled up his shirt and saw a weird gash on his stomach. He knew what it meant, but he couldn't stop it from happening. He groaned in pain as a woman jogging in the park heard the noise in the bushes...

Woman: Someone there?

And then there was silence...

But then...

Woman: Hello?

Suddenly, a long line of symbiote mixed in between Venom and Carnage's grabbed the woman and pulled her in the bushes and she screamed.

And a second later, what came out of the bushes?

Her Nike shoes covered in blood.

(Man...right out of a horror movie)

At that point, we then cut to Fisk Enterprises where up in his office, Wilson Fisk, The Kingpin of Crime (Jamal Woolard) was looking out his window 'till a smirk came on his face as he was feeling a familiar presence.

Kingpin: Forgive me for starting off with a question, but...How long have you been watching me?

He turned around in his chair to see Felicia Hardy (Felicity Jones) up against his bookshelf.

Felicia: Since you got me out. It's really safe to say that I'm rather in debt to you.

Kingpin: Well...there's always room for a substitute. And I've had plenty of them.

He got up from his chair and looked out of the window from behind his desk.

Kingpin: From the moment I looked down upon this city, back in 94...never really imagined how far I would've gotten today. And then the thought occurred to me: only the ones willing to make the hard choices in a world that barely makes sense are strong enough to survive.

Felicia: I take it you were bullied when you were younger.

Kingpin didn't say anything. But he did walk back up to his desk, take the remote, turn on the T.V to the news and saw T.V shows and reports about Spider-Man.

It made him sick.

Kingpin: Ugh...as if the city hasn't gotten enough of him already. See...he-he THINKS he's a hero...but...

Felicia: The Spider?

Kingpin, pissed at hearing that name, just slams his coffee table in half with only his FIST.

Felicia: Oh...kay...

Kingpin: Do NOT mention THAT name in my presence...Spider-man is more of a danger to himself then anything, but he's worth more trouble to my reputation. I, however, am not one to be made a mockery of by some teenager running around in a costume that acts like Superman around here. The only reason you're here...

Just when Fisk was about to fill out his blank to Felicia, that's when his speaker buzzed

Kingpin: * **Answers** * What?!

 _Mr. Fisk? There's a call for you on line 2._

Kingpin: Fine.

As he picked up his phone, Felicia sat down, throwing her feet on the desk sucking a lolly pop

Kingpin: This is Fisk.

 _Sir! You got to get down here! Some manic in a red suit is terminating our smuggling operation! Hurry! He-Oh god...NO! STAY BACK, YOU SON OF A-_

At the point, the transmission cuts to static.

Felicia: Sounds like he's making another dud out of another one of your reputations, hmm?

Kingpin: Well, I guess you're useful for now. Get down there! And bring me his masked head if you catch him.

Later, Black Cat exactly did as Kingpin instructed, but by the time she got down there, she finds all his men beaten down. Some had their...arms broken, even their legs fractured. Even though some of his men were still moving, it seemed a LOT more brutal than what Spider-Man would do...

(That's what I said)

Black Cat: I'mma hand it to you, Fisk. You've got a lot of tough cookies you hired here.

And then out the corner of her eye, on a semi truck, that's where she saw something that nearly chilled her to the spine.

Two D's on fire on the cargo of the truck

(Guess who)

Black Cat: DD? What? Is this a sign of a double devil?

We zoom into the fire D's and...

~Main title sequence~

Meanwhile, we cut back to an AMC movie theater where Peter Parker (Tom Holland) and Rachel Lang (Odeya Rush) were on a movie date.

And the film they were watching...Captain America: Civil War.

Rachel: * **whispering** * You know...I don't think you told me about this.

Peter: * **whispering** * I'm pretty sure I did.

Rachel: * **chuckles** * No, I meant you didn't tell me what convinced you to join Starks side.

Peter: Oh...I didn't really..."choose" choose. But...I was just trying to impress the guy, alright? It just sucks that I'm still not an Avenger yet.

Rachel: Hey...* **touches his face** *...you will be one day. And when that day happens, I'll be going with you.

Peter: You serious?

Rachel: I know it doesn't make any sense. That's why I trust it.

She then held on to Peters hand and then kissed him.

Peter: Oh, here comes the best part.

It cuts up to on the screen where we saw a footage of Spidey tying up Ant-Mans legs near the broken airplane.

Rachel: Wait, I remember him. He helped you save me.

Peter: I know. But what for it...Wait...WAIT...

It then cuts up to the point where Iron Man and War Machine clocked Ant-Man at the same time and Ant-Man falls over.

Peter: Whoo! You case that? I helped them both take down the Ant. Ha-ha!

Rachel: You're not the only one.

Peter: Well, I'd like to hear another. Exactly.

Man from behind: Hey, you kids! Keep it down.

Rachel: Sorry.

They both giggled silently.

Later the two of them are seen walking out; Peter with his arm around Rachel were talking and laughing.

Peter: So...has your sister scheduled a date for the wedding yet?

Rachel: She said she wants to do it around July at Xavier's. She didn't say which day yet.

Peter: Well...July is only ten months away, so...she still has time.

Rachel: But, too bad her and I never had much of time during the first STAGE of our life.

Suddenly, Peter noticed there was a break in at a bank from across the street from them, which triggered his Spider-sense

Peter: Ah man...now?

Rachel: Don't worry about it., ok. I'll meet you back home. Go get 'em, tiger.

He nodded with a grin and they both went separate ways.

Back at the broke-in bank, the robbers were wearing Avenger masks (Yep) and were loading money into duffel bags, but they had no idea Spidey was behind them, acting casual and watching the whole thing...

Spider-Man: What's up, guys?

They all looked over at him.

Spider-Man: Oh man...Wait a minute. You guys aren't the real Avengers. I can tell Hulk gives it away.

The thiefs immediately tried to get rid of Spidey, but they were...ridiculous. Spidey managed to dispose of them in about a minute flat and pretty soon, all of them were knocked out.

Spider-Man: Whoa, that was so cool.

But all of a sudden, cops ended up pulling beside the bank and aimed their guns (pistols, shotguns) at him.

Cops: FREEZE! Hands up in the air!

Spider-Man: Whoa whoa whoa! I ain't the guy you looking for.

Voice: **Stand down.**

The officers slowly put their guns and shotguns down and Spidey was confused, uh?

Spider-Man: Uhh...can't we settle this over...I dunno...chess. Or how about...

Voice: **I can settle for a little more then that.**

The figure stepped out through the fluorescent of the lightposts and...it was Black Cat.

Spider-Man: Of course...

Black Cat: Glad you fell into my trap, Spider. You here for business...* **retracts her claws** *...or pleasure?

Spider-Man: Those my only options? Hmmm...the word "business" implies that I get paid for putting my ass on the line, so...

Black Cat: Ooooooh...pleasure, then.

Spider-Man: Actually, the pleasure...ain't all mine.

He swung up flipping over them and was about to swing away 'till...

He was suddenly grabbed by another figure on a glider. Some red and dark brown goblin figure started beating on him, but Spidey pushed him off and jumped down to a rooftop to recover.

Spider-Man: I must be seeing things. You can't be the Green Goblin...someone new?

HobGoblin: How abservent you are. No! I am not. You can call me...HobGoblin! Every Spider-Man needs one.

Spider-Man: News-flash, Hobby: You're not my first Goblin.

HobGoblin: But this Goblin has ONE thing me and the other one has in common.

He removed his mask, making Peter shocked as he backed up immediately.

Spider-Man: H-Harry?!

Harry (Sean Faris): You knew this was coming, Pete!

He attacked, but Spidey dodged and flipped over as he tried to reason with him.

Spider-Man: Hear me out, ok?! I didn't kill your father!

But Spidey was forced to dodge again as well.

Spider-Man: He was trying to kill me! He tried to kill Rachel! But he killed himself!

Harry: SHUT UP!

He launches a few razor bats at him and three of them hit Spidey, allowing Harry to pick him up and throw him across the roof, off the building.

As they fought on, Black Cat caught a glimpse at it and smirked as she contacted Fisk.

Black Cat: Hey, big guy...seems a new guy has got a bone to pick with Spider himself.

Kingpin: _Get a closer view. I want to see who this "New Guy" is._

Black Cat: Hmph.

She ended the conversation and ordered the cops (crooked) to follow Spidey and Hobgoblin as she tagged along as well.

Meanwhile, Hobgoblin was struggling to hit Spidey or at least, knock him off his glider.

Hobgoblin: Ugh! Hold still!

Spider-Man: Come on, Harry! You're my best friend; I don't wanna hurt you!

Hobgoblin: Yeah? Well, hurry up and die.

He then headbutts Pete and then slams him into a brick wall and then kicks him off, but Peter webzine to the back of his glider.

Hobgoblin: The hell?

Spider-Man: You know better then this!

At that point, sirens came flashing behind them and he turned around to see the crooked cops on his tail with Black Cat on one of their cruisers.

Spider-Man: Aww come on!

Black Cat: Have an extra spot for me?

Spider-Man: No!

She didn't listen and she latched onto him while he was still hanging onto the glider. But It didn't take long for Harry to notice more then one person was on the back of his glider and wasted no time laying waste.

He knocked both her and Peter (accidentally)off the glider and Cat was falling 20 stories as she quickly tried attaching her grappling hook.

Spidey grabbed it, jumped down to give him a boost and caught her just in time before he caught himself and her off the ground.

Black Cat: Awww, Spider. You really do care.

Spider-Man: Save it. After this, it's best if you don't get involved again. You're lucky I'm not turning you back in yet.

The Hobgoblin hovered down as Spidey then sat her down in time before Hobgoblin grabbed him again and flew off with him.

Black Cat: Damn.

She then turned around to see the rest of crooked cops behind her.

Crooked cop #2: He's getting away!

Black Cat: Stand down, boys. Got a make this report to Fisk. He'll have his night tonight.

As she and the crooked officers eventually backed, they were unaware that a mysterious dark figure was perched on a rooftop, snooping in on their previous conversation as we cut back to Hobgoblin and Spidey

Spider-Man: HARRY, STOP! WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS!

Hobgoblin: There's nothing to talk about! The Green Goblin almost killed you. The Hobgoblin's gonna finish what he started.

Spider-Man: Nice suit Harry, but don't you hate wearing handy down?

He hopped on the glider as Harry tried to swing his blade at him, but Spidey dodged it with his spider sense. He then jumped down under the glider as he continued to push the glider up and away from incoming traffic, Hopgoblin striked again aiming for him, but he hits through the control mechanism of the glider, causing a malfunction.

Hobgoblin: NOOOOO!

At that point, he lost all control. The glider soon went up above traffic, yet it hit a traffic light and turned towards a alleyway. Spidey jumped down just in time, but it wasn't long before he heard a crash.

Fearing the worst, Peter followed the sound in the alleyway and then saw Harry knocked out and unconscious.

Spidey: Harry? Harry?!

He leaned down to check for pulse as he pulled off his mask, but...

No response.

Peter: Oh god...Harry!

He pulled Harry's mask off and pumped on his chest, administering CPR.

Still no response...

Peter: HARRY! COME ON! God...I better get you to a hospital...


	2. Chapter 2

At that point, Peter decided to call Rachel to inform her of the event. It shocked her out of her rest as she bolted out of bed.

Rachel: Harry?! Oh god, Pete. I'm on my way.

Rachel grabbed her purse and jacket and went for the door, but as soon as she opened it...

Jameson (J.K Simmons): Parker! Why haven't you...Wait. The hell are you?

Rachel: Oh...you must be Jonah Jameson. Sorry, I...I was just on my way to meet Peter at the hospital. Um...a friend of ours was in an accident. He'll get back to you

At that point, she immediately starts running

(Lol)

Jameson: Wait a minute...Doooh!

It cuts back to the hospital where Peter was helping the doctors get Harry on the table. As soon as they did, they got him into a room as they started doing operations on him.

Peter was forced to sit outside and worry about his friend as he paced around.

Peter: C'mon, c'mon. What do I do? Think!

Rachel: Peter?

He looked over and saw Rachel down the hall as she ran up to him and hugged him tight.

Rachel: He's ok, right?

Peter: Yeah.

Rachel: Thank god. Where is he?

Peter: He's in the room.

Rachel looked into the room and saw the doctors quickly rubbing the paddles and trying to

Rachel: Wha-this doesn't-what the hell happened?

Peter: He tried to kill me after I stopped that robbery. I'm telling you, Rach. He just won't listen. I've tried EVERYTHING!

Peter then scrunched his hair back and sat up against the wall, clearly frustrated. But then Rachel sat down beside him and held his hand.

It then cuts to the same alleyway from earlier, as we hear footsteps and we get another up-close and personal look at Jesse as he was struggling to even move his own two feet. He quickly scurried himself to a wall, in agonizing pain

Jesse: * **breathing heavily** * Must...resist.

He tried to hold the pain in as much as he could and it felt like it was getting worse till...it suddenly stops.

Jesse panted, leaning on the wall, gripping it with all her might.

Jesse: I don't know what the hell you are or what you're planning to do to me. But...

Voice: **I am your destiny, Jesse. Your salvation. Embrace me. Weal the power. The world will be beneath us both.**

Jesse: NO!

The pain grew back up again until it stopped...

But then, a mugger came up pointing a gun at him.

Mugger: Alright buddy calf up the cash. I won't ask again. Wha...

He was suddenly pulled in by the mixed symbiote yet again as we cut to a wall hearing screams and shriek...then blood spilled on the wall.

Back at the hospital, Peter and Rachel sat in the waiting room, hand in hand then...a doctor came in and Pete sat up immediately.

Peter: How is he?

Doctor: We think he's gonna be fine.

Rachel: THINK?

Doctor: He managed to survive during the surgery, but...the pain got restless and it...slipped him into a coma. His pulse is still strong, God knows how. But...only time will tell if he ever awakes...or recovers for that matter.

Pete and Rach were left silent...They later came into the room, seeing Harry in his slumber. Rachel hugged Peter from behind as he stared down at him in guilt.

Peter: I'm sorry, Harry.

Later at some abandoned warehouse, some bats flew out the chimney as cops pulled up and went to investigate seeing the two D's symbol on the house, only this time...in blood

Cop # 1: The hell happened here?

Cop # 2: I have...no idea.

They mustered up the will to go inside when they came across a cell where missing children were locked in.

Cop # 1: Hey, Ricky. These must be the missing children from that report last month.

Cop # 2: Hey, relax...you're all gonna be ok.

Little girl: (Speaking Spanish): _It's...a demon...it saved us..._

Cop # 2: I don't understand.

That's when the girl spoke English, letting the cops know...

Little Girl: It's still here.

They both looked at each other and then heard a man screaming upstairs.

The first cop walked slowly upstairs, feeling a bit spooked.

Unknown: Where is he?!

Man (distantly): No no please...He only calls me when it's needed! I don't know where to find him!

He heard more blows until he came in, seeing the child kidnapper, hanging by thumbs on the ceiling (Ouch!) and covered in bruises and blood on his face. He then turns over to see another man in black, beaten to a bloody pulp.

Cop # 1: Oh f**k...

That's when the camera rotates in front of the cop revealing the...Daredevil (Charlie Cox) on the wall directly behind him.

He slowly turned around and...SAW him! He fired his gun, but Daredevil VANISHED when the flash popped on

(Clever)

He fired again, but he almost hit the first cop

Cop # 1: CHRIST!

Cop # 2: I saw him. No one ever see's him...he was...there.

Cop # 1: Jesus...

That's when they looked back at the kidnapper and realized something...

Cop # 1: No way...

Turns out the Daredevil branded the kidnapped as a trademark...a calling call, if you will. The brand mark was another double D shaped just as the other symbols were.

We immediately cut to Daredevil making his escape as he kept from rooftop to rooftop, trying to rest in for the night.

But that's when he heard someone's cries for help.

Daredevil: Oh god...

He immediately made his way to the location where the cries were coming from, but once he got there, he realized the cries were coming from a radio. So he turned it off and faced the person near the edge of the building.

Daredevil: Hey. Didn't your parents ever tell you not to cry Wolf?

DeWolfe (Ruby Rose): Please. It's not like you superhero types are in the yellow pages, right?

She then turns around to reveal herself.

DeWolfe: Names DeWolfe. One of New York's finest. I...I need your help.

Daredevil: The police want MY help, ehh?

DeWolfe: Unofficially, yes.

Daredevil: This have anything to do with Kingpin?

DeWolfe: Son of a-How'd you know?

Daredevil: I've been following his activities for a long time now. The Kingpin was behind a number of crime and smuggling operations since the past year and yet, nobody has had the audacity to question him. And what's crazy is that some of the cops in this town are actually helping him.

DeWolfe: See, that's why I got desperate. My partner turned out to be a crooked cop as well. As soon as I found out, I knew I couldn't go at alone...and I hoped to find either you...or-Spider-Man.

He looked at DeWolfe with some serious look when he heard that name, for some reason. But he got focused again.

Daredevil: What would you like me to do?

DeWolfe: Tomorrow, Wilson Fisk of Fisk Enterprises is holding a fundraiser at Town Square. Some know he's crooked and the other officers have been trying to look into the inside of him.

Daredevil: I know someone who can look into that. He's a lawyer that works Main Street's courthouse. Matt Murdock.

DeWolfe: The famous criminal defense blind lawyer from Hell's Kitchen? What makes you think he can dig this up?

Daredevil: Murdock has been looking into the case of Fisk as long as the CLEAN New York's finest have. He won't say no to this.

(How can he since he's you? Nice cover story.)

DeWolfe: Hmm...Nice. Oh and uh...just to make the record straight, I'm NOT a fan of superheroes by any means. Vigilantes...don't like them. So you and me, we're not a team.

Daredevil: Just fighting the same battles.

DeWolfe: Something like that.

The next day at the Daily Bugle, Peter and Robbie Robertson (Richard T. Jones) were into latest stories and...the one with Daredevil caught his attention the most.

Peter: Say, Robbie? What's the entail of this Devil vigilantly, everyone's been talking about?

Robbie: This guy's just as mysterious as Batman. He's been leaving his initials all over the city for each criminal he's taken down. Kinda like the Carnage Killer.

Peter: At least...* **yawns** *...he ain't a psychopath.

Robbie: That's the only lucky thing I can say about that.

Jameson: Parker!

Both of them heard his voice and it shook them every time they heard.

Peter: That voice is...* **shrugs** *...remind me of...Never mind. I'll be right back...or not.

Robbie: Nice one.

So Peter walked into the office, still tired from everything that happened last night, but he willed himself together.

Peter: * **yawns** * What's up, J.J?

Jameson: I need you to get over to Towns Square. Wilson Fisk will be down there tonight holding a fundraiser with the chief of police over there and...and get your feet off my desk.

Peter: I'm just...just tired, that's all.

Jameson: Save it for the frats, Parker. Get 'em off.

Peter: Ok, sorry Mr. Jameson. * **Pulls his legs off** * I just hadn't been sleeping well lately.

Jameson: What were you doing? Dodging the Sandman? Just have your gear ready by tonight. I want a full article of Fisk and pictures by tomorrow morning.

Peter: I'm on it, Mr. Jameson. But...I been meaning to ask...News Reports have been saying stuff about a devil vigilante that's been targeting half the scum in the city...Leaving some fire symbols. Some even reported he even attacked some cops.

Jameson: What'd you get getting, Parker? You trying to say we're looking at a devil passing unholy crusade in New York? Next Breaking News: Spider-Man sells his soul to the Devil.

Peter: Why haven't we covered anything on this yet? Did anyone actually get a pic of this guy? Do we know he posses a threat to the city? Is he-

Jameson: Earth to Parker? You want to look into devils? Read the bible! Now, are you gonna get me those pics or should I fire your ass AGAIN?

Peter: * **Sighs** * No...no, I-I'm on it.

Back at the Parker's apartment, Rachel was on the phone talking to Carrie, while flipping channels...again.

Rachel: That sounds great, sis. How did everyone else take it with the whole future past thing, since they don't remember except you and me? Really? Ahh...that's rich. What? No. Pete's just on his routine. Although...although, that b*ch Felicia Hardy had to come back after when she attacked me...Oh no, Carrie. I'm fine, it's just...

That's when the news caught her attention and she turned up the volume.

Rachel: H-hold on a sec, Carrie.

Reporter on TV: This just in: Recent murders have been popping up around the city. Details are currently unknown, but under the circumstances have been an infested blood bath. A young woman was found dead in the middle of east Central Park where she was torn open with her insides missing. Another body was discovered in a Soho alleyway where a criminal was found torn just like the woman with his insides missing.

(Spider-Carnage's doings)

Rachel: Oh god...Carrie, can...can I call you back? Yeah. Everything's fine, I'll call you back.

That's when she hung up. Rachel had to take another look at the screen and replay the news again to observe the dead bodies that were drained to husks. It didn't take long for her to get the picture.

The symbiote was still out there.

Rachel: No...oh no no no no no...

Aunt May (Marisa Tomei): No to what?

Rachel: Huh? Oh, it's just...these murders keep happening rapidly as the months progress. It's almost like the cops don't even give a damn anymore about who gets caught in the crossfire.

Aunt May: I mean, they do have a lot of other problems and duties to attend to. They can't save everyone. Same with Spider-Man.

That statement made Rachel look down and turn off the T.V.

Rachel: I find that hard to believe. That's not the way HE normally works around HIS schedule.

Aunt May: I'm sure it is. Oh and that reminds me...Peter wanted me to ask you if you wanna come with us to Times Square this afternoon. The chief of police is holding a fundraiser there along with Wilson...fist...Fisk?

Rachel: Wilson Fisk? What's the Kingpin of crime doing at a fundraiser?

Peter: No idea.

They both looked back and saw Peter just entering the door

Aunt May: Pete, how was work?

Peter: Turns out I'll be bringing it with me. Jameson hates it when he's left out of something big.

Rachel: Guess that's why he was at the apartment last night.

Peter: Yep.

Peter then lays down on the couch, exhausted. Later in his room, Rachel told him about the new murder spree she learned and he, in return, told her about the "Devil" Vigilante.

Rachel: Wow. Sounds like there's two new players in town.

Peter: Yeah. And wonder if they're both tied to the Kingpin...somehow.

Rachel: I do know for sure that Felicia clearly is. I mean...you said yourself she had crooked cops working for her. And half of the force are on Kingpins payroll now.

Peter: Well...before Harry stopped talking to me, he told me this was Fisk's way of punishing those who bullied him as a kid. It makes sense. He eliminates his rivals with his Task Force and the city thanks him for it. He writes a few big checks and everyone looks the other way. It's bad enough he grew up in Hell's Kitchen...and trust me...It's a nasty place. I apprehended most of the "Most Wanted" there. For all we know, the Devil Vigilante was born there himself. I mean, that place begins with hell, and his title is with devil.

Rachel: It sounds close.

Peter: For now. But seriously...I'm so bummed out. I just really want to get my assignment over with, so I can spend time with you at the fundraiser.

Rachel then reaches for and takes Peters hand.

Rachel: Just take your pictures and I'm all yours.

Pete smiled.

Then we cut to a dark apartment where Matt Murdock stood in front of his Daredevil suit with his sunglasses on. At that point, he turned away and looked towards a Bullseye with mini swords hanged on them with a message saying "The Devil is mine!"

(Referring Elektra's death at the hands of Bullseye)

It then cuts to later that night as he arrived at the Fundraiser by way of a cab where Pete caught a glimpse at him.

Peter: Holy-Who's that?

Man: You must be new here. That. Is Matt Murdock.

Peter: Matt Murdoch?

Without thinking, he snapped a quick photo of him and it didn't take long for Matt to notice.

Matt: Hey. Hey, you.

Peter: oh. Uh...uh...s**t. Rachel, excuse me for a second. I have to...get my pics. Hehehehe...


	3. Chapter 3

Anyway, Pete quickly rushed inside trying to get away from Matt who was following him in a very ridiculous incident in catch-and-release.

Eventually, Peter gets downstairs to the bathroom and locks the door, thinking he's safe.

Peter: * **sighs** *...Ok, I'm ok...

He then turns back around and Matt appears right in front of him as Peter freaks the freak out.

Peter: Woah! Why the hell do they always do that?

Matt: It's called element of surprise, Parker.

Peter: Wait. If you know who am I, then that means...

Matt: Yes. I know that man behind the mask.

Peter: Goddamn it. As if I didn't have Harry and the Kingpin to get aquatinted with, now there's...

Matt: You're on him too?

Peter: Umm...ye-yeah. Why? Who sent you?

Matt: Lady named DeWolfe. New Yorks finest honest undercover cop. She apparently knows what the big guys planing.

Peter: Oh, her I know. She's friends with a reporter named Whitney Chang. The one I see on the news all the time. I-

When he was going for the soap near the sink, he accidentally knocked Matt's cane out of his hand. And Matt almost stumbled over.

Peter: Oh, sorry here.

He picked it up, but before he could hand it to him, he saw the the double D's on the side and was absolutely stunned himself.

Peter: Wait a minute...you're the...

Matt: Yes. * **picks himself back up** * Now...the only good thing to come out of this is you don't have to worry about me exposing you without exposing myself. Matter of fact, I was counting on it.

Peter: Courting on it? Why?

Matt: Well, maybe because we can form a truce. Cause there's something out back I want to show you. Suit up.

Peter: What? But my girlfriend-

Matt: This will only take five minutes. I assure you.

Pete didn't know what else to say, but there wasn't much he could say to the vigilante. So he went along

Later, we cut to both Spider-Man and Daredevil standing on the side of a rooftop, looking down at crooked cops loading stuff in a truck and with some hostages

Spider-Man: What is all this?

Daredevil: Dewolfe told me Fisk has some funded weapons and equipment that half of the finest can't say "No" to. They're loading in some weapons for the Russians.

Spider-Man: How do you know all this?

Daredevil: I'm the eyes and ears for true justice. I insure all this falls into the right hands.

Spider-Man: Well, there's one thing I don't get. How can you see your way around things? I mean I thought you were blind.

Daredevil: And Justice is also blind. But you don't always need your eyes to see through the unjust. Look, there's the chief. Listen in.

Chief (Tyler Perry): Is that all of it?

Crooked cop: Yeah they're ready to go.

Chief: Well, get a move on. Y'all need to get out of here before the web slinger shows up. Kingpin won't take it likely, if this all falls into the wrong hands.

The two vigilantes both continued to look on as the crooked cops got the stuff, packed in a truck and were about to take off.

Spider-Man: Wait, I got something.

He pulled out a Spider-Tracer and threw it in slow-motion. It kicks up to normal speed and then it attaches to the back of the van.

Daredevil: Nice trinkets.

Spider-Man: Thanks. These Spider tracers can track down ANYONE you want to follow. They tap into the police dispatch, news dispatch, you get the deal. Anything you need or want info on, you use this. I'll leave it up to you.

Daredevil: You won't help?

Spider-Man: Kingpins having a fundraiser. I could scoop up on info on him while you scoop on out on the black clan. Divide and conquer, right?

So Spidey rushes back to the fundraiser as Daredevil follows the van with the tracer on it. But by the time Pete gets back and changes, he realizes the meeting had already started. As soon as he got back, he realized that he was pushing his luck. There was a guard blocking the entrance.

Security guard: Sorry, kid. The fundraisers already started.

Peter: Aww come on. I have to get up there, ok? I'm from the Bugle.

Security guard: In that case, you'll have to go up on the balcony.

Peter: Thanks.

So he made his way up on the balcony, to find out that Kingpin was just about to be introduced. And that's when he heard a voice behind him.

Rachel: Baby.

Peter: Huh?

Rachel: Where have you been?

Peter: Oh uh...bigger threads. Like... * **Whispers** *...Kingpin threads.

Rachel: Whoa.

Man: Ladies and gentlemen, Wilson Fisk.

The audience clapped as Fisk, the Kingpin stepped forward to the speakers even though Pete was taking pictures for Jonah, he and Rach had very stern looks at him.

Kingpin: Good evening, New York. If I am proud of everything, it is for what the people and the city's finest have a accomplished over the years this city has been on earth. However, our once proud economy has to suffer non-stop cases of crime and murder. And, now worse: people dressed in costumes running around like every day is Halloween. And that is why I have allied with Oscorps youngest and new CEO. He, today, had just been released from Queens General. Ladies and Gentlemen...I give you Harry Osborn.

Both (Peter and Rachel): What?

Aunt May: What do you mean?

Peter: Just pay attention, please.

Harry then stepped out of the backstage with his head bandaged up and sees Peter and Rachel up in the balcony. He growls softly to himself and then spoke on the press bench speakers.

Harry: Thank you, Mr. Fisk. I...uh...my recent incident has not stopped me from stepping into where I stand for. Where my father once stood for. I definitely attend to fulfill his vision by clearing our streets from thugs, murderers and the vigilantes known to Spider-Man and the mysterious Daredevil.

Peter: * **Whispers** * Harry, what are you doing?

Harry: Ladies and gentlemen. I present to you the answer to our salvation from this crusade: The unlimited Task Force.

Rachel: The what...?

The screen behind them showed a montage and training videos on how the Task Force came to be and after about a minute, it stops.

Harry: These brave men have kindly volunteered to take on the real mission to eliminate the city's underworld once and for all. With state of the art expertise in armed and unarmed combat, the Task Force will guarantee to sweep every single entity that has plagued our fair city and in one years time, New York City will be ours AGAIN!

The crowd once again cheered on for him.

Rachel: Why is he doing this?

Peter: I told you. He won't listen to me about his father.

Harry: And...before I depart, I have one last statement to make...

He briefly looked up at both Pete and Rach as he smirked. And that's when ever he said...

Harry:...I am willing to pay every civilian, every authority figure, every cop on a payroll 20 million dollars to whoever brings in Spider-Man to me... ALIVE.

As the crowd then murmured onwards, Rachel held on to Peter, for Harry was not gonna let Spider-man slip through his fingers this time. Now he's got this Task Force and the WHOLE city looking for him.

It's as if Spider-Man actually was a menace, as the Bugle (Jameson) had claimed.

Peter: Oh god...

Rachel: Lets go.

Aunt May: Are you sure? I mean...he could be on to something here.

Peter: Trust me, we REALLY should be going now. See you back at the apartment.

So Pete and Rachel quickly walked out of the room, but an unexpected sight from across the hall caught Rachel's attention.

She saw Jesse.

Rachel: Oh my...

It didn't take long for Peter to notice as well, but then Rachel's anger started to build up as the building started to shake very quietly.

Peter: Rachel.

Rachel: No.

Peter: This isn't the time fo-

Rachel: I need to finish this.

She snatched her hand away from him and grabbed him with her powers as she dragged him over to her and lets him go.

Jesse: Argh. Well, then...

Rachel: You f**king cockroach. I should've squashed you when I had the chance.

Jesse: Too bad you couldn't, cause...I was winning.

Rachel: You thought you won cause you spilled that chicken s**t on me?! You thought that was worth laughing at?!

Jesse: I wouldn't still be on your ass if you hadn't killed my sister. For Christ's sake, I tried to help you before. I really did.

Rachel: Then where was it when I NEEDED it?

Kingpin: Having difficulties, ma'am?

She noticed the voice and turns around to see Kingpin standing beside her along with Felicia. He was so big, and he out-heighted her by about 3 more feet.

Rachel: N-no, Mr. Fisk. I-it's just this man...

Peter: This man has no such-

Kingpin: No need for the shame and blame game. There shall be no ruckus tonight following this fundraiser, so do you two mind coming with me?

He went down the other direction as Rachel looked at Jesse sternly and he walked away. She then glimpses at Felicia throwing a kiss at Pete and followed Kingpin down.

Both (Peter/Rachel): Kiss-up.

We then cut down to the New York Public Library where Peter and Rachel were sitting across from Kingpin and Felicia. Nobody was saying a word. They were all just...staring at each other.

Felicia: * **chuckles** *

Kingpin: You two don't seem to be...excited. I mean...this is a fun time for the city of New York, am I right?

Rachel: Oh, trust me big guy...

Both (Peter/Rachel): We've been through worst.

Kingpin: Oh...and I'm sure you have. But, nothing worse than what has been terrorizing our fair city for many years. Mr. Parker...You are the son of Richard and Mary Parker, correct?

Peter: You knew my parents?

Kingpin: But, of course. Your father was one of the most brilliant scientists I've ever known. He even did a well finance for me for years before he moved his work to HYDRA.

Peter: HYDRA?

Kingpin: Didn't he ever tell you before he died that he was HYDRA'S top head of research? He made them the most powerful cooperation ahead of S.H.I.E.L.D for a while.

Peter: I-how could-

Peter was having a hard time swallowing what Fisk was telling him: Peter's father working for HYDRA? He struggled to process the info as Rachel held onto his hand.

Peter: What do you...

Just before Pete could finish, that's when the windows behind them shattered and who or what came in was...

Jesse, but as The Spider-Carnage!

...And he wasn't done with them just yet.

Spider-Carnage: **RACHEL!**

Rachel: Wait...JESSE?!

She immediately turned around behind her to see the Kingpin gone, but not Felicia.

Rachel: You mind giving me a hand?

Felicia: Hey, my schedules free. But not free enough for you.

She scratches her yet AGAIN and then kicks her back, clearly leaving Jesse to pick up the scraps.

Rachel: Arghh...

Felicia: He's MY Spider. MINE.

Peter: Felicia!

She then takes out a mine and sets it off as it sets the whole library on fire and she walks out. The couple then turns back to Jesse, and desperately try to get some offense on him.

The symbiote suit combined however, was next to impossible to actually inflict damage on. Spider-Carnage ends up pushing them back and then grabbing Rachel again.

Spider-Carnage: **Feeling...very...HUNGRY...**

Rachel: You'll never take me...

Spider-Carnage: **Silence...**

He attempts to devour her, but Peter blinds him with another webshooter and then kicks him back.

Peter: Get out of here.

Rachel: What? Peter, no. I'm not gonna...

Peter: I won't let this idiot psycho kill you over something that was never-

Before he could even finish, Spider-Carnage takes him and then devours HIM, causing Rachel's eyes to go black as she lost it.

Rachel then unleashed her scream, causing the whole place to shake and crash down on them.

The waves did make the symbiote react just like Venom and Carnage, causing a spike reaction and allowing Peter to escape.

Peter: Ugh! Not COOL!

Rachel calmed a bit when she saw him jump out 'till cops (the Real ones) pulled up and pointed their guns at them.

Cops: FREEZE!

Spider-Carnage shrieked at them as Pete and Rach saw it, giving the two enough time to escape.

Cop: The hell is that thing?!

That's when it became yet ANOTHER blood bath for he killed all the cops one by one.

Meanwhile at the Queens Docks, the crooked cops unloaded everything they were transporting for the Kingpin but were unaware...

A certain devil was lurking in the shadows and snatched some crooks one by one.

Eventually, the Chief turned around to see all of his men missing.

Chief: Ugh. Really? I'm working with 5 year old brats. Y'all really can't do one thing right. sarcastically Now, I'm scared.

At that moment, he felt a force grabbing him and slamming him to the wall. Eventually, that figure exposed himself to the light.

Daredevil: You should be.

Chief: The devil. Thought you were a myth.

Daredevil: Oh, I'm real when it calls for it. And you just so happen to be the guy in looking for.

Chief: Alright, what do you want? Maybe I can help you find who you're looking for.

Daredevil: Oh, YOU KNOW who's ass I'm looking for.

As he stared into the Chiefs eyes, it cuts back to Fisk Enterprises where Wilson Fisk was clearly pleased with Harry's cooperation to his plan. The two of them were sitting down in his room, drinking Scotch whiskey.

Kingpin: As you can see, Harry, I've spent mere years putting this Task Force together. I am...rather surprised to hear that you, as the newest face of Oscorp has agreed to this decollate situation.

Harry, still trying to recover from the massive head injury, took another sip out of the glass.

Harry: Wilson, this is something I'm sure my dad would've been proud to agree to. He was always about preparing for a brighter and better tomorrow. Too bad, he got taken away from me AND us before he could do such a thing.

Kingpin: Spider-Man?

He takes another chunk full of whiskey ? and then shatters the glass.

Harry: Yeah...it's Spider-Man.

Felicia: Of course, it's the Spider.

They both turned around to see Felicia still in her outfit, messing with her trinkets.

Felicia: Poor mans nothin' but trouble, am I right?

Harry: Umm...yeah. Where exactly are you playing at?

Felicia just causally walked over to him and got up in his face.

Felicia: It's called finders keepers. When I play, I play for keeps. And I play to win. So...you want him in? I'll be more then happy to do so.

Both Harry and Kingpin just look at each other awkwardly at each other until Kingpin nodded at her.

But they were all unaware that there was a chip on one of the cameras in the room, allowing Daredevil to see and hear the whole thing. Apparently, Daredevil forced the Chief to manually hack the top secret camera to his room. And as he overheard the whole thing, Daredevil clutched his fist after that

Out in the middle of downtown, the Task Force flew around scanning traces for Spider-Man and their machines even scanned on the civilians.

Task Force Leader: Attention, all legal personal. Due to the Masked Vigilante known as Spider-Man, we are now commencing Phase 1. He must be brought in by all costs. Prepare orbital scan.

They took one scan at one civilian on the street and it just so happened to be...

Civilian (Stan Lee): Hey! Mind your personal space.

Then they set up electric walls and force fields throughout the streets and Pete and Rach could see it on live on T.V. Peter had to shut the T.V off and run his face, frustrated.

Rachel: This is bad, babe. Harry an Wilson have made you the city's main priority.

Peter: Not even Peter Parker can go out into the city without getting bluntly accused. Not with those scanners the Task Force posted around. They'd surely find out who I am.

Rachel: I'm more surprised Harry didn't give away your identity.

Peter: He'd be exposing himself too.

Rachel: And Jesse...how the hell did he get that freakey symbiote?! I thought it was destroyed after Eddie and Kassidy.

That's when his cell vibrated, but it was being called by Spidey's private number. Skeptical or not, Peter picked up the phone.

Peter: Hello?

Dewolfe: _Spider-Man?_

Peter: Whitney?

Dewolfe: _No. This is detective Dewolfe._ I trust Daredevil told you about me.

Peter: _Uh...he did. Yeah. But how'd you get this private line? Only Whitney Chang has this._

Dewolfe: Whitney and I go way back. Listen, Spider-Man. _There's something very important information, for you._

Peter: I hope it's good. Cause I been getting bad news all night.

DeWolfe: _Trust me, its just as good as it gets. Meet me near the Bugle tomorrow morning and we'll speak about it._

Peter: I'm all clear. Schedules free. _Why not?_

DeWolfe: Good to hear.

Peter: But wait, how will I find you?

DeWolfe: _I'll just cry Wolf._

And then she hangs up.

Peter: Cry wolf? Quite literally?

Rachel: What was that?

Peter: Some girl named DeWolfe. Apparently, her and the Devil guy have some sort of alliance. They're after Kingpin as well.

Rachel just chuckled and says...

Rachel: Then that means I'm tagging along. Guess we're not the Lone Rangers after all.

Peter: I find it hard to believe we ever were.


	4. Chapter 4

But the question still ran through Petes mind: how EXACTLY was he gonna get out and see her WITHOUT the Task Force watching his every move?

It then cuts to the next morning where the Task Force was going on their usual chaotic patrol and then it cuts to the Osborn residence.

Harry was having more glasses of Whisky while looking out the window. Then he looked over at a large painting of his dad above the fireplace and stared at it.

Harry: I got him sealed now, Dad. I got the whole city looking for him, so there's nowhere for him or his muse to hide. I trusted Peter with my life. And he had to stab me in the back by taking you from me. Well...The Hobgoblin is gonna finish this once and for all.

That's where there was a call on the phone of his table and answered

Harry: Harry Osborn.

Matt: _Good day, Mr. Osborn. This is Matt Murdock from the DA's office. I'd hope I get a moment of your time and ask a few questions on your friend Wilson Fisk._

Harry: I suppose so, Mr. Murdock. What'd you want to know?

Matt: _I'd like to know more about that statement you two made at the fundraiser last night. It seemed to have ignited a few fires in the community._

Harry, once again, looks up at the portrait of his dad and loses focus.

Harry: I'll be right down ASAP.

He hangs up and then pacingly walks down to the lower level. As soon as he gets down there, he confronts Matt Murdoch.

As he shakes his hand, we then cut to DeWolfe on the same building she was on two nights ago. At the same time, Spidey and Rachel see her and they land on that building.

Spider-Man: So if the causal dress and high heels don't fortell a different story, I'd say you must be DeWolfe

DeWolfe: The wall crawler. 'Bout time, I should say. looks over at Rachel And who May this be?

Spider-Man: Oh, she's-

Rachel: His backup.

DeWolfe: Hmmm...

Spider-Man: So what's this important info?

DeWolfe: Um...the Kingpin had half of the personal bought and paid for. With the technology he's build up, the Task Force almost got the entire city locked down, looking for you. Hell, he's even got some of the most wanted bailed out.

Rachel: So are you saying the Task Force work for the Kingpin?

DeWolfe: I wouldn't doubt it.

Spider-Man: And what about this creature causing serial murders?

DeWolfe: What?

Rachel: Um...what Spider-Man means to say is...I...uhh...have this ex who...stabbed me in the back and...humiliated me. After the uh...Mysterio, Venom and Carnage incidents...the symbiotes...been attached to him.

Spider-Man: And he attacked us last night.

DeWolfe: It's nothing I'm familiar with. But...if there's another monster loose in the city. Maybe...we should concentrate on him before going after the Kingpin.

Spider-Man: Oh and uh...ONE other problem: What'd we do about the Task Force?

As soon as he had said that, the Task Force agents flew above them on gliders and in armor and pointed their guns at all of them.

Task Force Agent: **Spider-Man! You and your accomplices are under arrest!**

DeWolfe: Accomplices?!

Rachel: Cover your ears!

DeWolfe: What for?!

Spider-Man: Might wanna do what she says!

Spidey quickly covers him and DeWolfe in an actual Spider web as Rachel screamed, causing her powers to forcefully push the Task Force agents off.

Rachel then turned around to see Spidey taking the web off of him.

DeWolfe: Argh. Please don't do that again.

Spider-Man: Not planning to.

DeWolfe: * **to Rachel** * And how did you do that?

Rachel: I have telekinesis.

She hears more whooshing behind her and sees more gliders and robots coming their way.

Rachel: We'll let you know on the way!

DeWolfe: Wait, what?

Spider-Man: She's saying, "Hold on to somethin"!

Together, both Spidey and Rach get a running start, jump off and start a chase scene between them and the pursuing Task Force agents.

Spider-Man: Man, these guys are treating me like I'm the second coming of Al Capone.

Rachel: That'll be the least of your concerns, Spidey, if we don't get away.

DeWolfe: Company up ahead!

Rachel pushed more of the Task Force back as they then all look ahead to see more Task Force officers putting a electric force field up in front of them.

Spider-Man: Turn!

They both made a quick turn to the right and kept going until a mysterious figure (you might know who) tackles Spidey in mid-air, causing him to let go of DeWolfe. Rachel, however, managed to catch her.

DeWolfe: Thank you. We should keep going.

Rachel: What about Spidey?

DeWolfe: He can handle himself. He'll find us again.

Rach was forced to take DeWolfes word for it as they once again continued with the chase.

Meanwhile, the figure that tackles Spidey crashes him through a house into a parking lot and then disappears as he then struggles to get up and perches himself to a wall, facedown.

Spider-Man: AARGH...the...does everyone want my head on their wall in this city?

Black Cat: Shhh...

He felt his mask come off and when he looked up, he saw Black Cat gripping her claws around him.

Black Cat: Meow.

But luckily, he pushes her off.

Peter: Jesus Christ...why are you EVERYWHERE I go? You're truly obsessed with me.

Black Cat: I did tell you you're mine, Peter...in more ways then one. You gotta lot of money on your head.

Peter: Yeah, right. Cats aren't the only ones with nine lives.

Black Cat: In that case, there's one down and eight to go.

Peter: Make it two and six. It's just another excuse for you to play another round of "Kick The Spider".

Black Cat: I know. Isn't this fun?

Peter: Not remotely.

Black Cat: Aww. You used to have a sense of humor.

Peter: It's really not that funny. You really should've just served your time.

At that point, Black Cat retracts her claws.

Black Cat: You really thought I'd stay behind like a good little girl? Get out when I'm old and wrinkly? I don't think so!

That tip gave Peter an ultimatum.

Peter: I...You're saying the Kingpin got you out of jail? For the love of-HOW MUCH power does this guy have?!

Black Cat: Trust me, that's what it's all about in this city, Pete: Power. His...Yours...Hers...and MINE.

And then she strikes.

As the two brawl on, Peter knocks her off her feet after 3 minutes, but she kicks him back and takes him down.

Black Cat: Holding back, I see.

Peter: You can tell I'm trying, right? I don't have all day for this.

Black Cat: Oh, I'll MAKE you do this all day, lover.

Peter immediately did a back flip to keep his distance and then he shot a web at his mask as he put it back on...and that's when the Task Force found them again.

Task Force Officer: HEY!

Spider-Man: Uh oh!

Without thinking, the Duo both made a run for it as the agents continued to fire at them.

Spider-Man: If this is your way to blunder days with Kingpin, then consider this my black tea!

Black Cat: Well, then hang on to those tights, Spider! We're going for a ride!

They jumped on some random bike as Cat took the clutch and Spidey sat behind her while reloading his web shooter. With the task force on their tales to Main Street, he had to keep shooting at them to throw them off their trail, but unfortunately...more kept coming.

Spider-Man: I hate to be a back seat driver, but this IS a one way street!

Black Cat: Cool it, Spider! We're all New Yorkers.

Spider-Man: Well, I don't know if you heard...* **keeps shooting** * but cooling it does not match with New York. * **See's a bus coming** * Oh god...B-B-BIG-BIG BUS!

The bus driver gasped and turned over as Cat and Spidey rode passed it and then made a jump for it...just when the bike crashed to a near by building.

The Task Force immediately investigated where the bike crashed, but found that they weren't there. So since they couldn't find them, they hovered off.

Turns out the two managed to skedaddle to another alleyway and hid there until the coast was clear.

Spider-Man: * **Pants** * I hate to admit it. But I guess we pulled off.

Black Cat: You know more about it then me. But I'm willing to pull off with the Kingpin for you...if...

Spider-Man: No...just...no...Don't even go there, Felicia. This changes nothing between us. You're a criminal and you tried to kill my girlfriend and you side with the city's most wanted crime boss? That doesn't slide with me. But I'm going easy on you just this ONCE. Next time, though, I'm taking you in.

Black Cat: You can't TAKE me, already. If I go back to prison, I'm as good as dead.

Spider-Man: Don't even-

Suddenly, Cat just pulled off his mask again and KISSED him so suddenly and it took a slight moment for Pete to push her off.

Peter: Are you that nuts?!

Rachel: PETE!

(Uh oh...)

They looked over seeing Rachel standing on the rooftop above from them, inbetween sadness and anger building up.

Black Cat: *Smirks* Oops.

Pete: Oh god...Rachel...we didn't...I didn't-

She didn't bother saying anything. She immediately pushed Peter out of the alleyway with her powers and ran off as Peter recovered. At that point, everyone gathered around to see the man behind the mask known as Spider-Man.

And boy, was he embarrassed.

Peter:...Ugh...Rach...ah man, now what...

He quickly webshot his mask and put it back on, but suddenly...BOOM!

Pete was once again blasted at and forced off by a bomb which propelled him into the front of charity auction, knocking him out completely and causing the civilians to run for their lives again. That's when the Hobgoblin hovered down and off his glider. He stepped through the broken window and grasped the knocked out Peter as Black Cat appeared by Harry's side.

(Ah man...things are definitely not looking good for Petey)

HobGoblin: There's nothing is like more then to just rip your damn heart out right now...But...I'll save that for later.

He then picks him up and places him on his glider with everyone watching in either horror or excitement.

Black Cat: Sorry about that...kitty can get reckless at times.

Hobgoblin: Your records are cleared. Just keep it down low for a while. We need him to bleed.

Spidey just looks up only to see two blurry images before he passes out completely. Little did anyone know, Matt Murdoch was walking alongside, after his interview with Harry and he witnessed the horror. Without thinking, he took a few pictures with his phone and ran off before the Task Force could find out.

And Jesse...well, he just smirked when he saw Rachel running away on the rooftops. He then disappeared back into the alleyway.

Meanwhile, it then cuts to a black screen and then the vision clears up again as we see the inside of Spideys mask. And then we cut to where he was locked up and chained down in the basement level of his warehouse, surrounded by Harry.

(Who else?)

Harry: If only you could understand just how much he meant to me, if only you could've seen the pain in my eyes when I found out what you did!

Spider-Man: * **weakly** * I'm...I'm done trying to convince you. You're not gonna listen.

Harry: I don't have to, cause I know the truth.

At that point, a door opens behind him and the Kingpin walks in, menacingly. He walks up to Spidey, stares at him and then just rips his mask off of him.

However, he didn't seem surprised about the man behind the mask.

Kingpin: Hmm...poor Peter Parker. Not so "super" without little Miss Muffin around, huh? * **scoffs** * Not as if she was my main concern. You and Daredevil was all that was standing in the way of me and my empire of power.

Peter: * **weakly** * Who said...this was all about power? That doesn't explain half of the crap you've done. You take control of crime in New York RIGHT under everybody's nose. The whole city knows you're crooked and yet everyone still kisses your tuchas. And for what? JUST to get even on everyone who's taken advantage of you back when you could barely upchuck a punch. If you wanna start a software company, be my guest.

Kingpin literally picked Peter up by the throat and slammed him back towards the wall as Pete started choking.

Kingpin: I have no clue as to what you're talking about it. The only criminal that I see is that violent vigilante in my grasp that the Daily Bugle has branded a menace.

Peter: * **choking** * Can't believe what they say in the newspaper, right?

Kingpin: Well...technically true. But they'll surely believe one thing: A spider is soon to be crushed!

Kingpin picked up his cane and was just about to swing it down on our friendly neighborhood Spidey until...

A winging red stick came flying in knocking Harry upside the head and disarming the cane out of Fisk's hand.

Confused and surprised, Harry and Fisk looked up only to see Daredevil dropping down from the window

Harry: Son of a...

Kingpin: FINISH HIM!

Harry immediately threw pumpkin bombs at Daredevil, but he dodged his attacks and then knocked him down as soon as Task Force guards came down with escrima sticks and guns. It looked like for a second that the vigilante was surrounded. But then he spun his sticks around again and it disarmed the guards giving him enough time to dispose of each guards one by one.

By the time he got to the last guard, he kicked him close to Peter and without thinking, Pete webshot him in the face and slid him over to Daredevil as he executed an German suplex, knocking out the last guard.

Finally, the Daredevil caught his breath and confronted Fisk.

Kingpin: Daredevil.

Daredevil: Kingpin.

He tried jumped onto him for a launch attack, but Kingpin caught him and slammed him like a rag doll a few times before throwing him square at a wall.

Peter: DAREDEVIL!

Kingpin: * **Chuckles** * They call you the man without fear. If that's true...why are you afraid to SHOW YOUR FACE?!

At that point, Fisk went ahead and smacked Daredevil around his cane until it finally ripped HIS mask off. Peter was stunned and speechless over what just happened as Fisk burst into laughter.

Kingpin: I don't believe it... * **Chuckles** *...No...NO! First, a scrawny kid from Queens and now the blind lawyer from Hell's Kitchen?! Hahahaha!

Matt: Theres...there's nothing funny about your dirty deeds, Fisk. You killed the only two people...that I ever loved...WHY?!

Kingpin: Business. That's all it was. Your father was one for a fight. And your girl...was always at the wrong place at the wrong time. It was all business. But both of you costumed freaks have been a rats ass in my business for far TOO LONG! So allow me to play the role of judge, jury...and executioner.

He was just about to attack again, but Pete shot a web at Matt's leg and pulled him under the Kingpin. Seeking a quick chance, Daredevil lived both of his legs with Force, causing the big man to lose his balance as he finally got to Peter.

Peter: Unchain me, quick!

Matt broke off the chains quickly as the two were both confronted by the Kingpin.

As the two bound together and hold their own, we cut back to the Parker's residence where Rachel was covered in tears and packing her clothes in her suitcase. Caught in the feeling of betrayal and anger, she unfortunately had mistaken Peter for cheating. But that was the LEAST of her concerns...

Spider-Carnage: **Going somewhere?**

She turned over above her and gasped as Spider Carnage shrieked and attacked...

Rachel: **NO!**

But Rachel immediately pushed him down with her powers and just slammed him around 'till he grabbed her with his webs and bashed her head into the T.V.

Aunt May: _Rachel?_

Spider-Carnage hears the sound from the back of the apartment and webbed up the door from the outside, so she couldn't get out. He then turns around to see Rachel getting herself up.

Rachel: What-what do you want from me, Jesse? I'm sick of this game of hide and seek.

Spider-Carnage: **Where's the Spider-Man?**

Rachel: Why do you care about that? You into him too?

Spider-Carnage: **Problems?**

Rachel: Don't need him.

Spider-Carnage: **Pity. You two were SO CLOSE...yet SO SUBTILE.**

He grabs her with his symbiote powers and leaps out of the house with Rachel, screaming to let him go.

Meanwhile, we cut back to the warehouse as both Pete and Daredevil were literally thrown out outside, battered and bruised. But they managed to get far outside of the warehouse while taking out some of his goons along the way.

But, just as they were about to get out, Spidey had a conscious. Back during his battle with Cletus Kassidy, he remembered him saying...

' **I told him you'd never be like me**

It clicked to him.

Spider-Man: Kassidy was in on it.

Daredevil: What?

Spider-Man: Cletus Kassidy. The Carnage Killer. He was in on Kingpins plan. He sent HIM loose on the city. Not only to scare off his "rivals", but to scare people. At that point, when things got so messed, once he took over...

Daredevil:...it looked like he fixed it.

Spider-Man: Exactly. But why that has to do with anything...I have no idea. But we need to find some cover. Where can we go?


	5. Chapter 5

DeWolfe: * **over pager** * _Nowhere is safe._

Daredevil: What?

He took the page off of Peter and spoke into it.

Daredevil: What the hell does that mean?

DeWolfe: * **over pager** * _He has Task Force guards and robots all over the city, surrounded and looking for the two of you. He's got every corner, every block, every avenue rigged up from pillar to post. It's too risky. You can't come back to New York. I repeat, you CAN'T go back._

The two heroes were rather speechless when they heard about this. Peter, buried in frustration and guilt over everything that transpired just...ripped his mask apart.

(Oh man...)

That's when Peter said...

Peter: Th-this...it's all on me. I should've known from the start.

Daredevil: What'd you talking about?

Peter: This! ALL OF THIS! Spider-Man made twice as much misery than his enemies ever could. The Kingpin corrupted New York's finest cause he was desperate to get rid of the two of us. But it all started with the person you're looking at now. I couldn't save my Uncle...my best friend Harry blames me for the death of his father and...maybe...maybe he was right. EVERY SINGLE THING that New York had to go through is because of Spider-Man. He was never a real hero. He was just some pretender. A fraud. It's probably the REAL reason Mr. Stark won't let me into the Avengers. Like NOT ever. And now...the one person I care about hates me all cause...I'm just not cut out for this.

That long speech made Matt relate in some way as he took of HIS mask and patted Pete on the shoulder.

Matt: You listen to me, my young friend. I started out EXACTLY like you...

Peter: You did?

Matt: Yes. I, too, was young when I began experiencing my gifts. It started out when I found out my Dad was a fighter. He had many problems...and that cost me my eyesight. He felt guilty for it afterwards...which made him confront Fisk for it but...it cost him his life.

Peter: But at least, you never got anyone killed.

Matt: * **sighs** * That...is where you're wrong.

Matt just sighed and looked up to the sky.

We then cut to back to New York where at some abandoned construction site, Rachel was tied up with webbing and completely defenseless.

She tried breaking out of the webbing with her powers, but again, it was too strong for her to get out of.

Rachel: You son of a-HEY!

Her scream didn't startle Jesse, who was clearly taking his sweet time torturing her.

(Asshole)

Rachel: As if dealing with your ass again wasn't enough to give me post traumatic stress disorder...

Jesse: Blah blah blah blah blah. Save the soliloquy, please. I'm just trying to figure out where your guardian is now. I mean, it's not like Spideys gonna come for you?

Rachel: He's not coming. Besides, I don't need him to finish you off, you goddamn leech.

Jesse: Have it your way. But, I still owe you a filet of fist ? ﾟﾏﾼ.

Rachel: You expect me to believe you could pull a punch? You didn't even have the balls to dump that s**t on me yourself, so how would I-

Before she could finish, Jesse socks her, square across the jaw.

Jesse: How you like them apples?

Rachel: * **breathes heavily** * I say keep them coming.

He goes for yet another punch, but she blocks it with her telekinesis (whatever she had left). But Jesse smirked as the symbiote from inside of him ripped Rachel off of the webbing, causing her to scream again.

Jesse: Shhhh...No fighting...no resisting...

He quickly tried suffocating Rachel with his webs around her neck, which depletes her powers almost immediately and then in a "Mass bravado" act (take your pick), he throws Rachel out the construction site as he watched her fall from 20 feet high. Rachel saw the height from which she was falling, and even though she tried to use her powers to catch herself...it was no use.

She turned over to see her approaching a car coming closer and closer with each vertigo drop and eventually...everything went blackout.

Meanwhile, back with Matt and Peter...

Matt: And then she died in my arms.

Peter: I...I didn't know. I hate to lose Rachel that way. Hell, i lust lost her anyways.

Matt: You can't give up on her. If you can love someone that deeply, you can't ever let them go. Life's too short, kid. Sometimes you have to...

Just before Matt could finish, ANOTHER pumpkin bomb was launched onto them, but they ducked and covered just in time as The Hobgoblin hovered above the two.

Hobgoblin: It's time to finish this...

Peter: * **Looks up** * Harry...I can't keep playing this with you. This has got to stop.

Hobgoblin: And so it shall...when my father's name is carved on your body!

Daredevil threw his stick at him, knocking Hobgoblin off his glider and Pete was about to confront him, but he kicked him away...

Not too far away, Spider-Carnage looked across and saw the fight from where he was standing...but he wasn't there for the view.

He immediately stood up as soon as he saw Peter in the Spider-Man suit and swung over.

Daredevil was about to pick Harry up and sock him again, but Spider-Carnage tackled him and beat the ever living s**t out of him before tossing him aside.

He then took a quick glimpse over at Peter with his mask off, took Goblins glider and strapped him onto it as it took off.

The glider took off at top notch speed back into the city as it zoomed through traffic and Task Force personal as he was trying to get off the thing while screaming hysterically.

Eventually, the glider slams RIGHT BACK into Peters apartment and crashes through everything as he slams into the wall, breaking the webbing that was on his leg.

He struggle and wobbles to get up, but the crash was enough for Aunt May to get out of the room and see all the destruction.

Aunt May: What in Gods na-

She looks over at Peter to see him hanging on for dear life and rushes over to him, but that's when she notices the suit.

(Yes, she finds out)

Aunt May: Peter...? Y-you're the Spider-Man?

Peter: * **sighs** * No need to hide it now.

Before he could even tell her, Jesse's symbiote self reappears in front of them and screeches.

While Peter didn't recognize it at first, he took a close look at his facial features and the terrifying image struck him.

Aunt May: What the-

Peter: You-you got be kidding me?!Really, Jesse?!

Spider-Carnage: Why...yes. So nice to see you remember from a few nights ago.

Peter: Son of a-where's Rachel?!

Aunt May: What?

Not willing to keep Peter waiting for a response, his symbiote body opened up and threw up an unconscious Rachel form his body.

Spider-Carnage: Tough luck, Spidey?

Peter: You son of a-!

Spider-Carnage: She had it coming, you know. Besides...you just weren't the one for her, Peter. If she hadn't done in my sister, I would've been THIS close to making her...perfect.

Pete just went over and crawled to Rachel's unconscious to check for a pulse...and luckily, he found one.

Peter: Well, maybe if you hadn't pranked her all that time ago, we wouldn't be in this bizarre circle of events right now. And here's where you're WRONG...she was already perfect.

At that point, Jesse immediately grabs him, but Peter quickly grabs a few items and slams them at Jesses head until he lets him go. He then slams the items together repeatedly, making Spider-Carnage screech in pain, since the symbiote was still effected by intense vibrations.

Having him distracted, Peter kicked him up and back before using a slingshot to knock him out his house, all the way across the city again.

At that point, he looked down at Rachel and picked her up as he shed a tear before handing her to Aunt May.

Peter: Aunt May, get her out of here...

May didn't know what else to say except to go along with it. So she took Rach and ran but...

Since his spider sense couldn't tingle to the symbiote, it could not warn him of it's presence. That's when it GRABBED him and...well...

It BONDED with him too!

He screamed in agony as he tried to rip it off of him as he fell out of his apartment building through the gaping hole.

We cut back to Daredevil as we see him carrying Harry out cold...and then he left him unmasked in his Hobgoblin suit tied up at the doorstep at...Ravencroft.

Anyways, after Daredevil drops him off, he gets a another call from the pager.

Daredevil: DeWolfe?

DeWolfe: * **over pager** * _Where is he?_

Daredevil: Missing. We can't get the move on Kingpin until we find him again.

DeWolfe: * **over pager*** _Don't forget about the monster._

Daredevil: Right, right. * **sighs** * We'll have to divide and conquer, then.

DeWolfe: * **over pager** * _Well, find him first. But you know you'll have to come back, right?_

Daredevil: Yeah.

Daredevil hung up and went out into the night and back into the city, avoiding the Task Force, hoping to find Spider-Man. While he was perched over a rooftop, he heard sniffling down in the alleyway. He leaped down and as someone with a blanket over his head. Curiosity got the best of him as he went over to pull the blanket off and it was Peter, alone and scared.

And apparently, he got the symbiote off of him.

Daredevil: Peter?

Peter: * **shivering** * Get-get me out of here.

Daredevil just stares at him as we cut to the next morning at the hospital. In her hospital room, Rachel was still asleep while the news was forecasting the events at Kingpins warehouse.

On the outside of her room, Murdoch, DeWolfe and Peter just watched as she laid resting in the hospital bed with Aunt May tending to her. DeWolfe wanted him to go in and wake her up, but we know why he refused.

Peter: I-no. My week's already been a slugfest of screw ups. I'm not making this worse on my behalf.

DeWolfe: Everyone deserves a second chance at life. I'm pretty sure this city feels the same way about you, kid. (Yes, Murdoch told her the truth about him as well...) The thing is...I have a schedule to deal with, so let's get this over with. Crooks always move out before the heroes do.

Peter: No. ok, it's too much. I'm not doing this. You do it.

DeWolfe: You do it.

Peter: You do it.

DeWolfe: YOU do it.

Peter: No, YOU do it.

Murdoch: Ok, you know what?

At that point, he pushes him in the room and locks the door from the outside. Peter looks at the door with Murdoch and DeWolfe watching from the outside and then looks back at the bed Rachel was on as Aunt May gives him a stern look.

Peter: You can ground me later. Just...* **sits down** *...let me say what I have to say to her. She deserves to know I've screwed up.

Aunt May just sighs and calms down.

Peter: R-Rachel?

Rachel slowly opened her eyes upon hearing his voice, but she didn't face him

Peter: Look, you don't have to look at me; you don't even have to believe me. But, at least hear me out, ok? Felicia...was indeed too much. And I cannot imagine what I just put you through, but at least you know I never meant for that to happen. She came on me, I didn't let her on. I-just-

At that point, Rachel twitches and finally turns over to him.

Rachel: Pete?

Peter: Y-yeah?

Rachel:...Stay away from me.

(Oh, come on!)

Peter was strucked down of what Rachel said and at that point, it looked like it was over. After looking up at Aunt May for a few secs, he just got up and was about to walk out till...

The Spider-Carnage busted in!

Aunt May screamed as Pete and Rach looked back stunned as did Murdoch and Dewolfe. Fortunately, Jesse was pissed that Rachel was ACTUALLY still alive.

Spider-Carnage: You might be still breathing, but there's still a few things we have to clear up, like make you suffer for my sister!

He blasted more symbiote at Rachel directions, but...

Peter: Wait...NO!

Peter got in the way and it grabbed him as Peter struggled this time, causing Dewolfe to turn over to Matt

Dewolfe: Go sit up.

He nodded and ran...as Rachel got herself off the bed and looked over at the Carnage.

Rachel: Peter?!

Peter struggled to release himself from Jesses grasp as the symbiote ate at him.

Peter: No...NO...AAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!

Spider-Carnage: **Ahhh...I almost...pity you...**

Rachel got herself off of the bed and wondered what she has to do.

Aunt May: Rachel?

She looked over at her.

Aunt May: He meant all of it.

Rachel: How the hell do you know?

At that point, Daredevil bursts into the room and tries to attack Spider-Carnage, but he gets caught as well.

Daredevil: What...the hell is this?

Spider-Carnage: **Mercifully...Only your imminent death...**

Before he could do anything else, more Task Force agents on gliders came from behind him and started shooting. Aunt May, Rachel and DeWolfe ducked for cover as Spider-Carnage once again demolished the Task Force on gliders and jumped up to the roof still holding on to Peter and Daredevil.

Peter: Matt...get out of here. Find Kingpin and stop him.

Daredevil: I'm not leaving you like this.

Peter: He needs to be stopped Matt, just go!

Daredevil, without arguing again, launched his baton at Spider-Carnage which didn't faze him, but it did loosen his grip which allowed Daredevil to escape.

Spider-Carnage: AHH. No matter. At least, I still have...Wait? What is this?!

Somehow, some of the symbiote latched off of Jesse and reattached itself onto Peter and it suddenly made his grip much stronger and much more aggressive.

Peter: Just one...more...TIME!

He completely broke Jesses grip and jumped back doing a few backflips before doing a superhero landing on the road, completely covered in the black suit.

(Yep)

Unfortunately, Aunt May and Rachel saw all of that out of the broken wall and Rach immediately became worried.

Rachel: Oh no...

Spider-Man: **Jesse! Get your ass down here NOW!**

The Spider Carnage happily complied and struck him, but Peter blocks it at the last moment as Jesse desperately tries to get out of the hold.

Spider-Carnage: **What is this madness?**

Spider-Man: **I'm gonna kill you for this.**

(Yep, he said it)

He immediately punches him back as Jesse sled through the concrete and slammed into a post mail van. Spidey tries to attack again, but Spider-Carnage knocks him back and throws the van at him. Spidey avoids the van and attracts some more Task Force as they shot at him. So he got them to focus on Jesse and he immediately swat them away as their fight continued.

Meanwhile, while that was happening, it cuts back to Fisk Enterprises where Fisk was recovering from the event from last night, when Daredevil made his way up from the elevator and confronted him in his private room.

Daredevil: Was it worth it?

Kingpin just snickers.

Kingpin: Why, of course. There's no need to continue this provada of insults, accusations and whatnot. You adolescent Power fantasy couple (lol) fail to understand that in this world, people don't want a crime free utopia; they want a world that makes sense. Where if you stay out of bad neighborhoods, you don't get hurt. The people count on someone like me to make the hard choices around here because they want order.

Daredevil: No. it's Justice they want. They crave it. And you rob it from them everyday with this Task Force. You start hurting people; you turned into the bully yourself and that's enough for me to get back at it. I'm doing this for Elektra and everyone in this city because you and your Task Force are going under, Fisk.

Kingpin just cracks his neck and gently puts his cane aside.

Kingpin: How DARE you threaten me? You know NOTHING about me; NOTHING about my life. You don't know exactly what I've done to SURVIVE! Now...I was saving this for the webslinger, but I see he's occupied with his muse. You'll do for now...I DARE say Jameson will praise me as a hero after I've killed you...in SELF DEFENSE, of course.

Daredevil and Kingpin both went for an attack at the same time, and even though they cause a shockwave throughout the whole building, Daredevil gets pushed back.

But he wouldn't stay down.

Daredevil: DeWolfe...any time now...

Dewolfe was trying to get a stun shot off of him, but the Kingpin kept moving, so she couldn't get a well aim

Defwolfe: Dammit!

Back with Spidey and Spider-Carnage they fought all the way across town from roof top to roof top

Spider-Man: **Jess, you're really pushing it, asshole! I'm sorry about your sister and all, but this is madness!**

Spider-Carnage: **Is it madness or is it just the most sanest thing you can find?!**

Spider-Man: **None of this is sane, and you know it!**

Spider-Carnage: **Well, speak for yourself. Cause as far as I'm concerned , it seems to me she no longer wants ANYTHING to do with you now. I mean, she keeps bragging on she doesn't need your help. Sounds to me like It's unofficial brake up.**

Spider-Man: **SHUT UP!**

Spidey attacked again, trying to punch him while on the walks now, but Spider-Carnage shot symbiote lines at him, slamming him down like Hulk did Loki until he tosses him aside as he crashed to the concrete.

Back at the hospital not too far, Rachel stood by the hole Spider-Carnage came busting through and just stood there in silence, not knowing what to do.

She began panting heavily as Aunt May looked like she was about to jump out the hole, but she stopped her with her powers.

Rachel: He's got this. He can handle himself.

Aunt May: How do you know for sure? You haven't helped him since.

Rachel: Is that what you want?

She immediately backed up as Rachel looked out the hole again and flew out and landed.


	6. Chapter 6

That's when she saw Spidey and Spider-Carnage battling it out close to the Empire State Building from afar. With each step she took, the ground shook and chaos insued. Traffic lights were broken, the roads were destroyed and a massive gust of wind blew over the city. It was apparently her world now.

As Spidey used his black suit to momentarily knock Jesse down, he looked up and saw Rachel demonically staring and walking towards her.

But this time...THIS TIME...Peter was terrified.

Spider-Man: R-Rachel...

Meanwhile, back with Daredevil, he went for a smart move and attacked the legs, but considering the fact Kingpin weighs 355 pounds, it did little to faze him.

He once again picks Daredevil up and then POWERBOMB's him through his table. But at that moment, DeWolfe saw her opportunity and took it. She fired we stun gun and...it did next to nothing. It stung Kingpin a little bit, but he felt nothing.

He turned around to see her put her stun gun down and away...and pull out an actual gun to his head.

DeWolfe: I lost my partner cause of you, asshole.

Kingpin: DeWolfe? * **chuckles** * The big apples most honest cop...that has a bad habit of crying wolf.

Dewolfe: You also corrupted half of the city's finest. How could they give up their duty for the city just for what you pay them?

Kingpin: Cops can't even say "No" to what they're denied for. Risking their lives in a never ending crime wave in one city that never sleeps...makes them feel they deserve more than what they get. I created that for them.

Dewolfe: By selling their souls to a hit man like you. You're a monster!

Kingpin: * **Chuckles** * No...We are all monsters my dear. I just let mine out. Because it was the only reason I survived this long.

Having heard enough, DeWolfe fired her gun and shot at both of Kingpins legs. Just when he was distracted, Daredevil slid underneath him and then KICKED both his knees, breaking the caps from inside!

Kingpin yelled in pain and fell on his broken knees, making him yell even louder

Daredevil then took Fisk's cane out of his hands as he stood beside him

Daredevil: I've been thinking about this day...since I was 9 years old...

Both Kingpin and Dewolfe turned away as he...slammed the cane down...

...as we then cut back to Rach as she stared dead at both Spider-Carnage and Spidey. Fearing his words didn't get through to her, he quickly backed up turned away as...

She Darth Vader choked Spider-Carnage, causing him to suffocate and drop his knees to the floor, making Spidey stunned

Rachel: We have unfinished business, Jesse. And today, it's gonna GET finished.

She screams, causing the symbiote on both Peter and Jesse to spike excessively to the point where he barely showed himself trapped in the vat of symbiote. Spidey, despite suffocating in the stuff as well, he pulls out a web and literally pulls Jesse out of it as he grabs him by the throat.

And then Spidey slams him down.

Pretty soon, the screaming gets to the symbiote and then it disperse on both of them.

Rachel and Peter breathe heavily and pant as they look over at each other. And then Rachel grabs him with her powers.

(aww, come on!)

Peter: Please, Rachel...not the face.

(Lol)

Unfortunately, it WAS in the face. And soon enough, that face got slammed into the wall over the sidewalk as Rachel held him very VERY tight.

Rachel: You're just unbelievable, Pete. You REALLY couldn't hold your hormones in for one FLIPPING second, could you?

Peter: *choking* Hey...if I REALLY couldn't hold them in, I wouldn't be here by your side. would I...? Rachel...look in me...

No response.

Peter: Rachel...just look into me and maybe then...you'll see what I mean.

Rachel: Aargh...fine. But just so I can prove that...* **breathing heavily** *...Oh God...

Upon placing her hand onto his forehead and digging into his mind, all feelings of anger, hate and doubt quickly dispersed. She finally realized that Peter was telling the truth the entire time...and Rachel felt really stupid about having learnt hat now. Jealousy had blinded her and it was too much. Tears started to stream from her eyes as she loosens her grip on Peter and lets him go completely as she backs up...and collects herself on her knees.

Rachel: What-what the hell have I done?

As she continued on, Peters spider sense kicked in again as he saw Jesse getting back up with a pocket knife. But just as he's about to stab Rachel...

Spider-man: LOOK OUT!

...he pushes her aside and got STABBED, slowly falling to the floor and knocking Rachel out of her grief.

Aggravated about missing his shot AGAIN, Jesse went in for one last strike but...Rach grabbed him with an other Vader choke and this time...

She TWISTED his neck as Jesse dropped DEAD.

(Finally...)

That's when she quickly looked down at Pete who was out like a lightswitch and was losing blood

Rachel: Pete...no...please...AMBULANCE!

Back at Fisk enterprises, both DeWolfe and Kingpin saw that his cane didn't really hit him; it was just broken in half and all was silent for one moment

Kingpin: I don't understand...

Daredevil: I'm not the bad guy.

Kingpin: Well, pity. I'm no fool, Daredevil. The same for you, DeWolfe. I'm committed no crimes, broken no laws...there's no evidence against me.

DeWolfe: No evidence, my ass. I dug up proof that you paid Cat for Spideys arrest.

Kingpin: Please, she jumped at the chance. There was not much it would've put on her to make her stand by much longer.

Daredevil: Ehh...you might get off free on that...* **remembers** *...but how about a guy named Kassidy?

Kingpin: * **chuckles** * A lunatic like THAT?! His word could ever hardly be believed.

DeWolfe: Which is all the more reason: I have everything I need to put you away for good. The word is OUT on the Kingpin.

Kingpin: No...I know ALL about you, blind man. The way you brand criminals and where Spider-Man is branded a menace. I'll tell them that the Daredevil attacked me along with a REAL corrupt cop. This city will be forever polluted with scum like you.

Dewolfe: Tell it to the judge. Freedom is true. We know our rights.

Daredevil: Justice is served.

And that very next day, Peter was now taking a turn to get fixed up in the hospital as both Aunt May and Rachel cried in guilt as Matt and DeWolfe sat with them to comfort them.

Once again, Rachel felt so STUPID for doubting the one man who EVER showed her much more then what she thought and...she felt like she ruined that.

Rachel: I should've listened to his side of the story...What'd I do?

Matt: Hey...Love comes with a few heartaches. In fact, it's more like taking a rocket ship to the moon.

Rachel: That was back in 1969.

Matt: That's not the point.

DeWolfe: He's trying to say love is unpredictable and potentially dangerous. It might lose balance, it might veer off course and you might even lose contact with it. But given the right materials, planning...and a little bit of soft care, everything will work itself out. I doubt he would've let that happen either way.

Aunt May: Exactly. Spider-Man wouldn't let you down regardless, whether you wanted his help or not. I'm sure Peter wouldn't, either.

Rachel just sighed and looked at all of them as she willed herself together.

Rachel: Sometimes, I...I can't help but wonder: Why did everything have to get so complicated?

She finally gets up from her seat and walks into Pete's hospital room where she sees him tending to his arms and legs. Without disturbing him, she sits next to him.

Rachel: * **sighs** * I f**ked up, didn't I?

Peter: Technically, you did.

Rachel: It wasn't just on a technical level, Peter. My anger got the best of me and...I-I...

Peter: Rachel. It's fine, really. It's fine.

Rachel: It's not fine. And you know it. |

Peter: * **looks at her** * Yeah, you're right. But then again, you read minds, so what's there to expect? And still...even with all the stuff I had to go through this week, and the multiple overreactions you gave me...I just...don't think I'm ready to NOT be mad at you.

The two of them just looked down as utter silence invaded the room.

Rachel: You're right. You're absolutely right about that. So it's about time I do what I've should've done earlier.

She slowly stands up from the hospital bed and lets out a long sincere apology.

Rachel:* **sighs** *...Peter Parker...I was wrong. It was my mistake to doubt you, but I am such a f**king mess. We've both been through difficult times growing up, and a lot of growth and change, but you still...you're different then any other boy I've seen: in a VERY good way. You stay dedicated to me as much as your job and you've always helped me see the light in most situations. And unfortunately, I lost sight of that. Should've known better then to doubt you again. But...I'm grateful to you...I'm grateful for the life I live, the air that I breathe and the fact that I get to be with someone at your exterior. But...I guess I'm just an unlimited walking time-bomb that would explode at any bad timing, so...

There's Silence...not a word was spoken...and that wasn't a good sign.

Peter: Rach?

Rachel:...as much as it pains me to say this, maybe...maybe we need a break.

Peter: A break? What'd you saying? Are you...breaking up with me?

Rachel: No...I-I don't know. I think I'm just gonna go crash with Carrie at Xaviers for awhile. It's clear that we both need some time to think this through because...us...right now, it isn't working.

Peter: Rach...I...listen...I promise things will change. I-I'll change. I swear on Uncle Ben's soul.

Rachel: Peter...please...Don't make this worse than it needs to be. This is what we both need right now. Look...I still love you. I always will, but...I need some time to think. Goodbye, Pete.

On the verge of emotionally collapsing, she walks out.

(Ah man...this f*king sucks)

Peter: Wait, Rachel...* **sighs and groans** *...What have I done? Maybe she's right. Maybe we DO need a little time to think. I mean, first Uncle Ben dies...then Harry, my best friend, becomes one of my rivals...and now Rach...I used to think being Spider-Man was the problem but...I guess being Peter Parker can also complicate things. At this point, the best way to redeem myself is...

He looks up at Aunt May, DeWolfe and Matt from the outside as he digs into his pocket and pulls out his ripped Spider-Man mask. He just sits there staring at it as if this entire thing was nothing more but a figment of his imagination.

(Ah man, could it get any worse?)

Well, the next night at Queens prison, The Kingpin was rolled into his cell room, sitting in a wheelchair since his knees were broken. At that same moment, he was ordered to face the wall and when he complied...

The lights flickered off and back on as Daredevil appears out of nowhere when Fisk turned his chair around, staring at Daredevil into his blind eyes. When the vigilante finally approached him, he blurts...

Daredevil: It doesn't matter whatever you do...Wherever you go...* **Holds up a brand** *...I WILL be watching you!

Kingpin: Give it your best shot, buckeroo.

At that moment, Daredevil just gives a smug look and cuts off the lights as he literally pressed his brand onto the Kingpins neck as it cuts back to Peters apartment.

Rachel was, once again, packing up her clothes in her suitcase. She put the last of her stuff inside and she was about to close it until she heard a thud.

She turned around and saw Spider-Mans clothes on the floor. She then crawled over to pick them up and sees they've been scratched out and cut open on purpose. She then hears a "Ahem" sound and sees Peter standing by his door with his arms and right leg crossed.

That's when she realized he threw them down.

Rachel: Does this mean-

Peter: If you don't wanna keep them, I'll just throw them away. But that doesn't change the fact that I need to get away from all this...Just...NO MORE.

(Dang)

Rachel continued to look at the torn up suit and finally looked up at him...with a smile. She then put the torn up suit into her suitcase, walked up to him and jumped in his arms as they hugged.

Rachel: Thank you...thank you so much for this.

Peter: Trust me, it's not just you. We both needed this, eventually. And I'm sorry that all this ridiculousness happened...you...you deserve somebody who can still be honest with you and still BE there, even in the worst case scenarios.

Rachel: No, Peter. You ARE still there for me. But It's me who's sorry. I'M sorry for all this. I think you deserve somebody at which you can take them at their best and yet still survive with them when they're at their worst.

Peter: Honestly, I think we're both hot messes, either way. There's probably a million reasons why we shouldn't be together...but I don't care about any of that.

Rachel: Opposites attract, right?

They both chuckled as they then looked down as they held each other's hand. Upon looking up at Rachel, Pete immediately went in and kissed her softly. It didn't take long for Rachel to get sinked in.

Rachel: Well...I guess there's no need for me to move then.

Peter: I wouldn't say that.

Rachel: What do you mean?

Peter: Let's just say I booked a little trip far from here to...relieve some stress.

At that point, the room became awfully quiet as the two of them started to breathe very calmly.

Peter:...Come with me.

Rachel: * **smiles widely and chuckles** * I thought you'd never ask...

Rachel immediately hopped onto Peter, wrapping her legs around him as they just kissed passionately as he laid on her on the bed (You guessed it) and the camera rotates to Spider-man's mask leaving one question...Is this the end of our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man? I sure hope not cause...the Spider Carnage symbiote came crawling from the air vent...

At Ravencroft, the next day; Harry appeared to be in therapy and he was being "observed" by Dr. Barton Hamilton (Michael Sheen)

Hamilton: So start from the beginning, Mr. Osborn.

Harry: What I can remember so far...is that...I see my father...as the Green Goblin. And he...tries to eliminate the one thing that tries to destroy our family...And it's...SPIDER-MAN! He murders my father and...he turns out to be my friend from high school...Peter Parker! His partner and girlfriend Rachel Lang...she carries a family ability called telekinesis and they both destroyed EVERYTHING!

Hamilton: Hmm...and you say before your father was the Green Goblin before he died.

Harry: Yes. All cause he wanted to keep his company in his hands until...they came along to ruin everything...

Barton: Hmm...

THE END


End file.
